Naruto rise to Hokage
by kingofnorma
Summary: 4 years have passed since the 4th shinobi war but that doesn't mean that Naruto can rest he still has to become Hokage , watch as he tries to lead his team his clan and his village into the future and defend them from the storm coming from the west.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Rise to Hokage**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own this mystery box all cower before the possible things in my box muhaaa.**

**4 years after the fourth great shinobi war**

Chapter one "When the bells toll"

It was a beautiful morning in the leaf village as four friends and a small dog made their way to the academy their names where Gin Inuzuka his partner Haku the dog , Shinbou Aburame, kasi Uzumaki and finally the girl of the group Kuro Yuri Nara.

"Hey shin what's up man" Gin asked his friend noticing he was quieter than normal, this caused the rest of the group to look at the boy hidden beneath his large blue hood "today we get assigned into our genin squads ... What if we aren't in each other's squad?" he asked in a whisper "Hey don't worry about it there's a chance you will be paired with at least one of us NO DOUBT!" Shouted Kasi pumping his fist, gin nodded his agreement "Kuro?" shin asked "I'm sorry boys but statistically we are the worse four in the class so we will be split evenly throughout the squads to ensure balance its standard practice" the girl said bitterly.

They all stood before the academy doors "well here goes nothing" gin shied "Arf arf" his little companion voiced from beside him " Yeah once more into the breach" said kasi getting nods from the others as they entered the building taking their first steps in their ninja career.

The four sat at the back of the class room in their normal seats as they awaited their teacher for the last time. The door opened and in strode their teacher and head master of the academy Iruka " good morning class I'm sorry I'm late" Iruka apologised to his students the room fell deadly silent "first of all I'd like to congratulate you all on passing your tests , now since the curriculum has been corrected the pass rate has shot up dramatically so to counter this the Hokage has decided to change the team numbers from this point on will be put into a group of four so with your jonin sensei you will make a full shinobi cell of five." Iruka explained glowing with pride at his achievement

"Now let me introduce the jonin who will be leading your squads please meet Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, Temari Nara, Rock Lee, Choji Akimichi, Tobari Hyuga, Hana Inuzuka Sasuke Uchia And Naruto Uzumaki" at this the room erupted into chaos Naruto and Sasuke where living legends of the leaf and two members of the sanin.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Iruka shouted using big head no jutsu causing all the students plus Naruto to flinch and sit down and shut up " good now team one consists of gin ,kasi, Shin and Kuro Yuri now as you four are bottom of the class you're going to someone who knows what it's like to be dead last" this caused all the kids to snicker at the four friends who were just too thrilled to be together to take offence, "your leader is Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka said enjoying the shocked look on all the children's faces.

"Team one on the roof right now! " Naruto shouted from his seat before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Five minutes later on the roof of the academy building Naruto stood before his potential squad "so first off is getting to know each other so I want you all to tell me your names, likes, dislikes and your hopes for the future" Naruto said to the youngsters before him despite the fact he had handpicked this team he still had to go through the routine.

"My name is Gin Inuzuka I like dogs and my friends I hate stuck up pricks oh and strawberries my dream for the future is to be a true alpha" Naruto Looked at the boy he had short black hair brown eyes and the traditional fang tattoos and sharp teeth of the Inuzuka clan he also bore a three scars than ran down vertically across his left eye , he wore a leather vest with the dog Sigel of his clan on the back his arms where bear and beneath the vest he wore a mesh vest , he had on normal black ninja Trousers and a pair of combat boots his headband was wrapped around his bicep. " what about your partner" Naruto asked looking at the white dog "Oh my partner hear is Haku" gin replied no way that's fubar and he's way bigger than Akimaru at that age thought Naruto.

"Next" Naruto ordered "my name is Shinbou Aburame I like loyalty I dislike those who judge a book by its cover my dream is to find a lost island" Shin like all Aburame liked to keep himself covered up he had on a large blue coat that ended just above his knees and his head was hidden under its hood on the back of the coat was the insect Sigel of his clan, he wore blue tinted shades dark blue trousers with combat boots he also wore his forehead protector around his arm.

"Loyalty is a great thing to value Shin, Kasi Your up" Naruto ordered. "Ahh man, my name is Kasi Uzumaki, I like plants and fighting I dislike um um ummm twats totally hate them and my dream is to surpass you sensei and protect our clan NO DOUBT!"

Naruto smiled at his clansman he had grown a lot since Naruto had found him in wave country his once long red hair was now styled to match Naruto he had green eyes tanned skin from his years living in wave his face had a scar on his right cheek that ran from the bottom of his eye to his jaw a memento from his time living on the streets. He wore black combat boots, trousers and t-shirt he also wore a coat reminiscent of Naruto's sage coat it was black with red flames along the rim on the back was a red swirl of the Uzumaki clan he was the only one out of the four that wore his forehead protector in the correct place.

"And finally our young kunoichi" the blonde said "my name is Kuro Yuri Nara I like my boys and listening to music I dislike traitors and my dream is to become as good as the kunoichi I'm named after" the girl had brown eyes and delicate futures her long black hair was tied in a pony tail. She wore a white t-shirt and a black skirt and underneath black shorts she had a black armless jacket with a hood that was down on its bag was the stag Sigel of the Nara clan in white she had mesh fingerless gloves that went up her forearm and like all the others wore combat boots her forehead protector around her waist, Naruto could tell that she would be a stunner when she grew up.

"Okay time for me my name is Naruto Uzumaki I like my wife, Ramen and the village in that order I have to many dislikes to list and my dream is to be Hokage BELIVE IT!" Naruto yelled "now guys tomorrow is the real genin test so rest well and meet me at training ground 7 at 9am sharp!"

With that Naruto jumped off the roof and was gone "time for some ramen!" he whispered grinning madly.

The next morning Naruto Stood before the 4 youngsters "Right boys and girl now time for the test, you see these bells?" the four nodded "you have until noon to get these bells from me if you don't you will be sent back to the academy now as you can see there's only two bells that means no matter what two of you will fail!, muhaaaaa!" Naruto laughed evil emanating of him in waves," and if you don't come with content to kill you won't win simple, now begin!" He shouted he expect a brawl or for them all to rush in but what they did took him completely by surprise the four tuned to each other and began to play Kunai, jutsu, log when two winners where decided they rushed there sensei.

Kasi charged head on and threw a punch at his idols head at the same time shin came in from behind with a sweeping kick , Haku charged in from the left flank and gin in the right whilst Kuro just sat back and watched, the move was perfectly synchronised but they wear up against a legend , Naruto simply hoped up onto shins leg he caught Kasi's fist and swung him into the oncoming gin as he did this he shot out his leg kicking Haku away then to finish it off he jumped infusing chakra into his leg this pushed shin into the floor creating a small crater.

"TO ME!" Kuro shouted the boys and dog regrouped at her side "cd1 boys" she said before throwing down smoke pellets to obscure Naruto's view a minute later the three boys ran out of the smoke charging Naruto again, but Naruto's trained eye could easily see the thin wire attached to each boys backs "cleaver girl" Naruto smirked working out Kuro's plan he quickly wove hand signs faster than a normal person could follow before slamming his hands on the ground "swamp of the underworld!" Naruto shouted the three boys sank into the swamp long before they could get to Naruto.

"Nice try using the wire on your backs to allow a shadow possession jutsu but it's been done before and now you have left Kuro defenceless" with that he charged at the girl but just before his fist made contact the girl exploded into a swarm of bugs that covered the blonde hero but as soon as it happened the bugs burst off Naruto who was laughing " aw come on guys you should know I've been fighting Nara's and Aburame's for years" Naruto bragged "WHAT ABOUT AN UZUMAKI!" shouted Kasi from his position stuck in the swamp "Activate" the red head shouted making a dragon hand sign. A large seal appeared on the floor around Naruto , at this he just smirked "a paralysis seal nice work kasi but your forgetting I'm the head of the Uzumaki clan!" with this Naruto walked out of the seal hah that will freak him out the blonde thought "Rule one of seals a seal has to make contact with the attended target" with this they noticed that Naruto wasn't actually on the ground his feet were actually an inch off the ground and had been since he put down the swamp jutsu. now to find the real Kuro and Haku Naruto thought not a second after this thought Naruto felt heat from behind him he flipped to doge a stream of fire coming from the tree line behind where the four where originally stood , as soon as Naruto landed the shadow created by the fire stream shot out and attached itself to his "shadow possession complete" he heard Kuro say from the tree line at that point kasi came running out of the tree line and went for the bells he was just about to grab them when Naruto disappeared in a plume of smoke "shit a shadow clone!" kasi swore.

Naruto emerged from the ground a few meters away clapping, "very good guys you all pass!" He said beaming at his team. "Whaaat!?" they all shouted Naruto laughed "the test is a test of team work you all passed the moment you played kunai jutsu log to decide who the two too pass on would be then you all worked to that goal , even though two of you already knew you were going back" with that he released his jutsu the Kasi that had been trapped in the swamp dropped his henge to reveal gin and the other gin turned out to be Haku "I must say that plan was wicked a triple layered deception and timing the seal gin did to make it look like he activated the seal instead of the hidden Kasi was genius to celebrate the forming of team Awesome I will treat you all to some Ramen BELIVE IT!" Naruto said giving the good guy Pose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Rise to Hokage**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own a rock that's painted green**

_Chapter 2 Kasi Uzumaki _

**One month later**

Kasi awoke at six fifty nine as normal a minute before his alarm would go off, he climbed out of his bed and look around his room to calm his nerves it was nothing special he had a small single bed with a small bedside table on the table sat three photos one was of team Naruto, gin and Haku were sat on the floor behind them stood Kuro flanked on either side by Kasi and Shin and behind them grinning was Naruto , the second was of the a picture of the Uzumaki clan all lined up in front of the compound , and the final was a picture of Kuro laughing these three pictures where his most important possessions they showed all he had gained since he came to the leaf three years ago.

He continued to appraise his room; a small writing desk sat in the corner next to his wardrobe scrolls open where he had left them, in the corner next to his door sat a small weapon rack filled with training swords. Satisfied he was still home he sighed and got ready he went through this little ritual every morning he supposed it was because he was afraid of not waking up here of everything that had happened in the last 3 years been a stupid hope filled dream.

These thoughts were quickly taken from his mind when he left his room and smelt the aroma of breakfast wafting through the halls, truly the best thing about been part of the clan wasn't that he had support or a family it was that Naruto as clan head insisted that all clan members eat together and by kami could lady Uzumaki cook.

As he strode the hallway he could hear the clack, clack, clack of training blades colliding I wonder who Ichigo is putting through his passes kasi smiled remembering his mornings training with the ex samurai whomever it is I feel sorry for them he thought.

"Good morning all" kasi said as he entered the room and took his seat next to old man Mako, Mako wasn't just the oldest Uzumaki but he was also probably the oldest person alive his age was 243 years old , his old body kept alive by hundreds of seals, he was the seal master of the Uzumaki charged with protecting its knowledge he had thought his clan lost after the hidden whirlpool village and it wasn't until the world was alive with talk of the hero Naruto Uzumaki that he learnt some had survived , he then just had to make the long journey to the hidden leaf village.

Along with Mako in the kitchen where Karin Uzumaki , Hinata Uzumaki and their respective children Mikasa and Neji , the two women were busy cooking breakfast , Neji was sat watching his mother whilst Mikasa sat drawing Mako as normal was sat clutching a cup of tea watching over the two little ones. "Who's out with Ichigo this morning?" Kasi asked "Kai and Riku are out with him this morning" Mako replied "Are you glad he finally graduated you Kasi" Hinata asked "Yeah but I know that old goat is still holding back when we spar , I just wish I could actually use my skills on the field I'm sick of this holding back cra.. I mean nonsense" Kasi quickly changed before Hinata had a reason to wield that damn ladle. "I think your wait is over kasi Naruto kun went to fetch your team mates ten minutes ago" Hinata smiled , "YEAAAHHH!" he shouted finally no more holding back no more tedious D ranked missions finally he and his friends could begin their own legend and it was one step closer to his true goal.

"Morning Uzumaki's" Greeted Ichigo as he entered the kitchen slash diner , Ichigo was an ex samurai from the land of iron he had the red hair of the Uzumaki clan but it was cut short to accommodate his helmet he had sea green eyes and a trimmed red beard he was in his mid thirties and was a kind and soft man unless of course he had a blade in his hand , he wore a simple set of training armour and at his side as always was the balance blade or as it was commonly known the blade of two graves.

Entering behind him where two young children Kai aged seven and Riku aged six Kai had his hair short imitating Ichigo's hair but his was black with red streaks at random intervals, he also wore light training armour, Riku had blue eyes and long red hair she also wore armour for sparing but hers also had a weight at the back that she had to remove before sitting at the table.

"Breakfast is ready boys and girls" Karin sang "**thank Kami I could eat a brood mother!" **said a fox the size of a small horse with nine swishing tails slinking into the room, at its appearance the two youngest children jumped down from their seats and ran over to the demon "Mornin Kurma-san" Mikasa squealed "Morning unc" Neji Laughed hugging Karma's leg "**Hello kits now move aside and let me eat you know Naruto himself can't stand in the way of me getting some of Hinata-Hime food"**

"Who would have thought all it took to tame the nine tails was a good home cooked meal!" Hinata Laughed "**yes history would be different if instead of people trying to kill me or make me into a weapon they simply invited me over for tea" **the nine tails grumbled this caused a chorus of laughter at the table "**What its true**".

After breakfast Kasi went to meet his sensei and his team outside of the compounds gate, thankfully they didn't keep him waiting long "so Naruto Sensei what's this all about?" asked the ever impatient Gin asked "well today were going to be training within my compound but first you all will have to sign a blood seal contract promising to tell no one what you see and hear within the Uzumaki compound as you all know we are a secretive group" Naruto explained as he produced a scroll and a senborn. "Understandable" shin said in his normal soft voice before taking the senborn from Naruto and pricking his finger when he had sufficient blood on the needle he wrote his name on the scroll. "Aww man I hate needles!" Gin complained before stepping up and marking his and Haku's name in his own blood. Finally a reluctant Kuro followed the boys examples with that done they stepped through the gate. Kasi and Naruto Laughed at the others reactions everyone assumed the compound to be small as they were a small clan but the Uzumaki compound was very large Naruto had brought the land between the Namkazie Estate and the Uchia estate so now a quarter of the city was actually just the two compounds it even had its own forest the outside was protected by genjutsu seals that made the compound look like factories and warehouses.

"Now I need to tell you that no matter what you see you are completely safe okay?" asked Naruto but before they could reply there was an almighty roar "**NARUTO!"** the children all looked to the main building in the centre of the grounds to see the terrifying image of the nine tails fox running straight at them Kasi used to the pairs antic looked over to the others to see how the reacted to the mini Kyubi roaming free Gin and Haku were backing up quickly Shin was extremely calm and Kuro was shaking with fear. Not been able to stand the site of his precious Kuro in that state Kasi Turned her from the sight so she was looking straight into Kasi's eyes "Kuro don't worry he's harmless do you really think I could live here if he was a problem" he said in a soothing voice.

Skidding to a halt in front of Naruto the Kyubi started to rant "**Naruto you have to see it, the best yet I want the clan symbol swapped for it, it's so fearsome bless her little hart!**" "Wow slow down Kurma your going to scare the shit of my genin at this rate" Naruto replied before the end of an orange tail clipped the back of his head "**DONT SWEAR IN FRONT OF THE KITS! HINATA WILL BALME ME!**" Kurma complained "Hinata doesn't care if I swear in front of my team!" Naruto said nursing the back of his head "**BAKA**!" Kurma shouted using his tails to lift little Neji and Mikasa off his Back "oh Hi son" Naruto said taking Neji off the fox "Daddy!" Neji cried in joy hey guys meet my son Naruto said turning to the children. Typical he completely forgot about Kurma Kasi thought shaking his head with slight smile and blush as Kuro was holding herself against him for dear life he looked at Shin who was just looking at Naruto with his head at a slight angle Naruto just scratched his head "hey kids wasn't Gin and Haku with us?".

"Knowing Gin he would of either run straight to his home or to the Hokage" Shin said to his sensei, okay thanks Shin , Kuro is in no state to be chasing kibble breath so Kasi will stay with her and the kids, Kurma try to pick up his sent in case he goes anywhere else I'll send a shadow clone to his house and shin an I will go see Bachan" Naruto said before making a shadow clone , Kurma nodded before changing his form into that of a fox masked anbu and ran out the gate followed by two Naruto's and Shin.

"Is it gone?" he herd Kuro's muffled voice ask "yeah he's gone" Kasi replied Kuro slowly let go of his jacket "I was so scared" it was then she noticed the two children pulling on her skirt as she looked down at them "Kasi Who are these children" this is Mikasa and sensei's son Neji "Don't be scared of kyubiiii he's a big softy" Mikasa told Kuro softly "Ye if he bother you lady ill beat him up" little Neji said protectively staring at her with his big white eyes "Aww my little knight" Kuro said giggling at Neji's claim Kasi on the other hand laughed and laughed little did she know how serious the mini Naruto was


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Rise to Hokage**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own a hedgehog called Dave.**

**Chapter 3 Gin Inuzuka**

Gin raced through the streets of the hidden leaf village his heart beating faster than he thought possible his only coherent thought was to get help before the beast destroyed the village he speed up as his destination came into sight the Hokage tower.

When he reached the door her burst through it "Haku we have to get into see the Hokage don't let anyone get in your way" he asked his companion "Yes sir" Haku barked in response as soon as they reached the top floor they ran past all the offices until they reached the main office luckily the door was open and the Hokage was talking to her aid.

Gin rushed in "Hokage I have to tell you something vital to village safety, I like to wear dresses!" wait what gin thought "Well that's very nice Gin but I don't see..." the Hokage trailed off as she saw how shook up the boy was " I like tea parties and to be called misses prissy pants!, argghhh" Gin tried again "Gin you signed Naruto's blood seal contract am I right?" the Hokage asked him Gin simply nodded afraid to say anything else. "Every time you try to talk about anything you have seen within the Uzumaki compound you will just say something embarrassing, now let me guess this is about a large orange thing.

Gin nodded and whimpered as he remembered the fox that was responsible for his older brother's death running towards him." I can assure that Kurma is no threat to the village he is actually a citizen and active shinobi he has gained mine and Naruto's trust, all I'm saying is hear your sensei out, you probably bolted before he could explain am I right?" the busty blonde asked him but before he could reply the answer came from behind him "he bolted faster than Sakura on her wedding day!" Oh shit thought Gin "Shin can you take Gin into the waiting room I need to speak to Bachan" Gin turned to see his team mate beside his sensei

"Yes sensei" Shin nodded walking over to gin and leading him out of the room shin sat him down on one of the sofa outside of the office "shin how can you be so calm?" gin asked his friend truly perplexed how he could keep his cool "Because sensei showed no sign of worry and he did tell us no matter what we saw no harm would come to us" yeah but how could one man protect us against that "your forgetting who that one man is" Yeah but still ... Wait OH SHIT! "Yes Gin I can read your mind" "REALLY?!" he asked "No it was a joke I can just read you like a book is all that was" Shin make a joke ... I must look really messed up he thought.

"Well if it isn't the beastie boys" said a voice Gin new all too well "Fuck you Bulma!" he shouted "You name a time and place ... Just no doggy style unless that the only way you know how" the girl replied causing him to blush "just shut up okay?" he said feeling downcast, curious the girl turned to Shin who just nodded to confirm not to push Gin further "Sorry guys you know what she's like" Kirito replied from Bulma's side.

"Don't worry about it guys" Shin said, just then Gin heard the door behind them open "Okay boys, and dog let's go ... Hello so this is Team Sasuke, well you going to introduce me imouto?" Naruto asked "Sure Onii chan" replied Hanbi to everyone's shock "This is Bulma Goku of the newly joined Goku clan, then there's Kirito Kurma and finally our foreign shinobi transfer student Darius of the village hidden in the clouds". "Yeah your Darui's nephew I'm looking forward to seeing how you will surpass him" Gin noticed this caused a slight smile to appear on the normal stone faced Darius before he got even more of a shock when the boy thanked his sensei.

"Hey sensei how is Hanabi your sister?" Asked Gin glad to think about something other than the image of death rushing towards him "oh I'm lucky enough to be married to her big sister" Said Naruto scratching the back of his head whilst grinning like an idiot "I will introduce you soon now come on Bachan is letting us use one of her meeting rooms to talk" Naruto told gin before walking the boys to a meeting room "Sit down boys kasi is bringing Kuro when they get hear I will answer all your questions as well as tell you a few secrets"

When the other two arrived Naruto told them about Madra Uchia's attack and how he became a Jinchuriki he told them about his life growing up and his interactions with Kurma, his final battle and how he and Kurma went from being prisoner and guard to partner shinobi of the leaf. He also told them the stories of the tailed beasts and how it was their treatment from generations of humans that had made them into the monsters they were known. Gin was shell shocked to say the least "what happened to the captured tailed beasts when you won?" asked Kuro in a concerned voice "well that I'm afraid is a story for another day" Replied Naruto with a faraway look in his eyes.

After they were finished Naruto asked everyone to continue to the compound while he spoke to Gin "So is there going to be a problem pup?" Naruto asked the young Inuzuka although he was worried he realised he had to put up or shut up he wasn't going to let some damn fox get in the way of him becoming alpha "No sensei no problem" he replied "so what's going on with you and that Bulma girl" Naruto asked wiggling his eyebrows "NOTHING she's a total vulgar tomboy!" He shouted as they made their way out of the Hokage tower "awww you're no fun!" Naruto teased.

The Next Month Passed quickly training in the mornings and doing boring d ranks in the afternoons its after one such D rank that we find Naruto and his team in the Hokage office

"LISTEN UP BA CHAN WE ARE SICK OF THESE DAMN D RANKS GIVE US A REAL MISSION!" Gin Shouted at the Hokage with this Iruka who was sat on her left shot Naruto a dirty look "hey this has nothing to do with me" laughed Naruto rubbing the back of his head "but they are ready" he said the pride evident in his voice , Gin puffed his chest with pride after hearing his senses praise " okay baka lets see what I've got hmm" she said rifling through the mission requests when suddenly a devious smile spread across her face "how about an escort mission to the land of waves" she said trying to stifle her laugh upon hearing this Naruto smirked "you serious ba chan?" Naruto asked Gin didn't get the joke so he looked at the others to see if they got it the looks on their faces told him they were in the dark too " Yeah it's to escort a mother and her new born back to the land of waves so it's just basic security detail" she explained "we will take it" Naruto said all business now "Okay your to meet the client at the gate in an hour" She explained "You know the drill kids get your gear and meet at the gate" Naruto said before jumping out the window".

Gin rushed home with Haku on his heels exited to finally see some action , as he got home he grabbed Haku and jumped over the gate and the aptly named Ninja hound Tank who always slept on the other side of the gate guarding from the evil one who is the enemy of all Inuzuka (the mail man).

The Inuzuka Compound was set out like an open park with houses taking up the outer walls , the inside was one big dog park with the main clan building sat in the middle next to a small lake Gin and Haku raced to a house on the back wall they burst in and shot up the stairs shouting "MOOOOOMMM DAAAAAADDD" he ran to his pack and started filling it as he did this Haku's mother put her head around the door "There not here pups" she said with her gentle voice "okay thanks Nameria can you tell them I'm off on a C rank to the land of waves and not to worry" he said petting the large, sleek and white Nameria " I shall you two look after each other out their" with this Gin flashed her a toothy Grin "we will no one shall touch our pack" he said securing his pack and jumping out the window.

Gin was the last to make it to the meeting point. He checked out their client she was a young woman with short brown and tanned hair Gin thought she was quite pretty "Bout time you got here, okay everyone this is our client Amelia and her young daughter Hope our mission is to ensure their safe return to the land of waves" Said Naruto. "HAI" they all shouted this is it! This is where it begins thought Gin excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto Rise to Hokage**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own a gimp but he's sleeping.**

**Chapter 4 the Mission to wave**

Sasuke and his team stood before the Hokage proud as peacocks his team consisted of Hanabi Hyuga a miniature Hinata in looks but in personality they couldn't be more different , well at least in comparison to Hinata at Hanabi's age , Next was Kirito Kurma he was a young slim lad with dark hair cut short and green eyes his attire was a patchwork of unusual gray toned patches like the rest of his clan his specialty was genjutsu, then there was Bulma Goku she had short lime green hair and dressed like a boy she had strong Taijustsu and the lava bloodline ability of her clan , and the final member of team Sasuke was Darius of the cloud village who had dark skin and white hair like his famous uncle he was quick clever and a prodigy of lighting jutsu.

"We have completed our mission Lady Tsunade I believe that means our total count of D ranks is 22 one over team Naruto" he said with a smirk "That's correct Sasuke your team has now done more D RANK missions than team Naruto Congratulations" Sasuke immediately noticed the emphasis she put on the D rank , "Lady Tsunade?" He asked her "Well team Naruto set off for a C rank mission this morning" SHIT I can't let that dope beet me! He thought "May I ask why he's team where given a C Rank and my team wasn't!?" he asked trying to control his emotions

"Well his team came in and that gin was all like we need a better mission blah blah blah an as there was a C Rank to the land of waves I thought this can't be a coincidence so there you go" she explained "you do know what happened on that mission right lady Tsunade?" he asked "Oh don't worry it nothing Naruto wouldn't be able to handle" She said brushing off his comment "Well at least give us a C rank Lady Tsunade!" he implored , " there aren't any Sasuke the nations at peace Remember" Damn "Okay guys come on" he lead his team out of the building.

"Sensei we can't let them beat us!" Bulma Whined, "shut up baka there aren't any missions you heard Bachan" Hanabi said glaring at Bulma "Sensei?" asked Kirito Quietly and idea had already formed in Sasuke's mind he just hoped he could get her to go along with it "if there isn't a mission we will simply create one everyone meet back here in an hour Darrius your with me" Sasuke said to his eager team who all shot off

"So what's the play hear boss?" asked Darius as they made their way to the hospital "ill lay the ground work you just follow my lead okay" he asked his apprentice "Okay boss but any sign of violence and I'm out like a flash man" Sasuke chuckled his apprentice certainly had more sense than he did at that age "Don't worry I was The village ladies man in my youth" he said trying to sound confident "whatever you say boss"

As they entered the hospital Sasuke cold see Sakura was waiting on them even in her work clothes Sasuke thought she looked amazingly hot. "Its unlike my Boys to be late" she said giving Sasuke that look that just made him go weak " I just got chatting to Tsunade I will tell you over lunch its quite funny "Well lead the way boys" she said linking her arms in theirs , they both new better than to argue.

The three sat at the dango cafe eating lunch "so what did Tsunade say?" Sakura asked "Well Naruto's team where picking up a mission when one of his genin shout about how their sick of stupid D ranks and demanded a better mission" Sakura started to laugh remembering the antics of a certain blonde "Its gets better Tsunade only had one c rank and guess what it was" Sasuke pushed "Noooo" "Yes escort mission to wave" after Sakura had finished laughing she looked at the confused look on Darius's "When we were genin Naruto did the same thing and we got an escort mission to wave" Sakura explained Sasuke gave Darrius a slight nod showing he wanted him to push forward "So what happened?" Darius pressed "We nearly died , we were escorting a bridge builder called Tazuna , he wanted to build the bridge to open up the land of waves trade routes and stop the monopoly a man named Gatos had over the shipping lanes of course this Gato creep wasn't going to let the bridge be complete so he sent some top assassins after Tazuna , of course he failed to tell us this we ended up battling one of the seven swordsmen of the mist and his apprentice it was a tough battle and we learnt a lot about being a ninja of those two..." Sasuke saw that look in her eyes and knew now was the time to strike "Hey Sakura you have some unused holiday don't you?"

"Yeah..." she replied "Well don't you think it's about time we went and paid our respects?" Sakura looked at him "Yeah I suppose it is ... Plus we can't let Naruto's team beat you by doing a C rank first, I'll go and speak to Tsunade ill expect your team to be my escorts for my trip to wave." Sasuke looked at her dumbfounded god I love this women "Oh and Sasuke next time just ask me okay" she said before kissing him and walking out the door.

An hour later Team Sasuke was at the gate with Sakura "Okay team our mission is to escort Sakura Uchia to wave, Now team Naruto are on route to wave but they have a civilian in toe so our goal is to beat them and set up a little surprise for team Dope are you ready, ARE YOU PUMPED!" he shouted his team shouting their Response Sakura just gave a knowing laugh her boys would never grow out of their rivalry.

"WOW sensei this Bridge is named after you?" Kuro asked Naruto gave his signature grin "Believe it !" he said giving the thumbs up "Once we cross this bridge we will be in wave" explained Amelia her voice had a very unusual accent "Awww man and all we've done is beat up a couple of bandits are we ever going to get to stretch our muscles?" Complained Kasi "Yeah man I wanted some real action Gin complained "It's not over till it's over." Stated Shin "Then let's go finish this boys!" Kuro said walking out onto the Great Naruto Bridge.

They had only made it half way when a thick mist enveloped the Team they didn't panic as this bridge stretched miles across the ocean so unusual weather was to be expected. That was until they heard a voice coming from the mist "Naruto Uzumaki" upon hearing the voice Naruto stopped dead in his tracks "Impossible!"

A figure emerged from the mist wielding a giant sword when the man came into view he wore a mist headband with a scratch through the centre, short dark hair and the bottom of his face was wrapped in bandages, he had a light grey vets and leggings and arm coverings with the pattern of a cow.

"Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Mist one of the previous seven swordsmen of the mist deceased." Shin explained as the team fell into defensive positions around Amelia everyone bar Naruto that is he stood rooted to the spot "G..G...G...GHOST!" he cried.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto Rise to Hokage**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own a small acrobat named Jacob the marvellous.**

**Chapter 5 the Reunions in wave **

Naruto took one look, turned and ran "Sensei?" Kuro asked but it was two late he was gone. "Release!" she shouted channelling chakra trying to dispel any genjutsu, it dint work "Gin anything?" she asked her feral looking team mate "Yeah he has a scent so it's a real person" He explained.

At this the mock Zabuza started to laugh he disappeared and appeared right behind kasi who was at the lead of the group of kids the mock Zabuza brought the giant cleaver down to slice the boy in two a loud ring filled the area as the executioner blade met the blade in kasi hand it was a curved serrated blade with a ring in the hilt. As the blades met Gin was already weaving hand signs "Beast transformation jutsu!" he shouted as Haku transformed into a carbon copy of his master then in unison the two reached unsealed a pair of bladed gauntlets from a seal on their palm the two charged the fake whilst Shin and Kuro took up defensive position around Amelia.

Before either of the Gins could land a hit the Zabuza disappeared again "Interesting" his voice sounded like it came from everywhere at once.

Meanwhile Naruto and Amelia where walking towards a small building at the end of the bridge As soon as the fake appeared Naruto could sense who it really was so he quickly grabbed Amelia and hope created clones to replace them and himself and ran towards the familiar chakra signatures at the end of the bridge, all of this was done quicker than the best trained eye could follow the building was a simple guard house Naruto simply opened the door and walked in "That wasn't funny you know" Inside was Team Sasuke and Sakura Hanabi was using her eyes to watch the fight while Kirito projected a genjutsu of what she was seeing so the all could watch the humiliation "Don't worry he won't hurt them" Sasuke said waving his hand dismissively "it's not them I'm worried about" Naruto said whilst taking a Seat with Amelia and hope.

Back at the Battle sight Zabuza was on the offensive appearing out of the mist to strike at the team Gin and Haku where on the defensive been able to track the scent in the mist, as they would defend a strike Kasi would counter attack but this was no novice every counter attack was parried or dodged with minimum effort. "Kasi report" Shin said calmly from the back of the confrontation.

"High skill level Kenjutsu and that's the real executioner blade I can sense the blood repair seal in the hilt." He explained all the while backing up Gin "So if it's the real blade..." Kuro started "Then it must be the current wieldier of the blade we are facing" Finished Shin he raised his fist to Kuro who bumped his as their fists met they both shouted "CHECKMATE!" Shin raised his Hands into the air "Graves of the firefly's" He shouted as hundreds of firefly's erupted from his jacket the cast a eerie glow in the mist causing small random flickering shadows , shadows that Kuro could use.

Suddenly the fake found himself on the defensive dodging tendrils of shadow shooting out from the ground at random intervals , along with the young swords man and Inuzuka combo dialled up the ferocity of their attacks he started to panic when he a noticed a flaw in the young swordsman form stupid kid he thought as he took full advantage of the flaw and disarmed the young redhead but as the sword flew away a glowing chain of pure chakra followed it attached to the ring at the hilt the chains wrapped around him and stated to burn , that damn flaw was no accident in the boys form , it was an opening designed into his style to catch of the unwary there was only one way he could get out of this , her turned his body into water, this was his second mistake this was the opportunity the Aburame had been awaiting "Infestation" he shouted as a swarm of insects appeared from both sides of the bridge and shot into the water that was his current form there where millions and they where draining his chakra as soon as he ran low his Kaki Genki would fail and his body would return to its solid form then the bugs would burrow out his body eating him alive from the inside either way he was fucked there was one way to survive "I give up... damn that Sasuke!"

The teens chuckled as shin called back his bugs and the mock Zabuza reformed this time using his real appearance as the white haired sharp toothed Suigetsu Hozuki, Kuro turned to check on Amelia when the young mother disappeared in a puff of smoke "Should of known" muttered shin. "He's going to be with Sasuke follow me I'll take you to them." The teens followed the mist nin "That's some blade you have their kid where did you get it" he asked Kasi , Kasi gave him a look "who do you think made the one on your back" Suigetsu gave him a questioning look before hearing clapping and looking up , stood at the end of the bridge was Naruto smiling and clapping next to him was an Angry looking Sasuke behind them was a laughing Sakura team Sasuke stood to the side looking defeated all but Bulma who was blushing like crazy and trying and failing to not to look at Gin. "That's one out of seven, team I'm proud of you, when we get to town the Ramen is on me" shouted a happy Naruto.

When Team Sasuke, Team Naruto And team 7 (Suigetsu stayed behind to guard the bridge as was his duty) walked into town they where greeted by an old friend "Inari" Waved Naruto seeing his young friend at this Amelia ran straight into the awaiting Inari's arms "Naruto Nissan there was no need for you to guard my wife and daughter personally"

"What? asked a perplexed Naruto Inari Laughed typical Naruto "Then let me formally introduce you Naruto I would like you to meet my darling wife, my treasure from the west, the beautiful Amelia and our incredible daughter Hope" Inari Explained "Darling this is my big brother Naruto the saviour of wave and well everything" Naruto just Laughed before taking Amelia's hand and kissing it the pleasure is all mine" he said in a husky voice.

"I thought you where the ladies man boss?" asked Darius looking at a flustered Sasuke this caused a round of laughter from the assembled Ninja When they had finished Naruto gave Kasi some Money "Take team temi to get some food and meet back hear when you're done" he turned to his former team mates " Let's go pay our respects"

On a small hill that overlooked the town where two graves the makeshift ones long been replaced with markers of white marble with the names of the fallen ninja upon it. There could be found the former team seven paying their respects to the Ninja who helped forge the bonds of teamwork between them and taught them the true meaning of being a ninja. Naruto voiced what they all were thinking "Thank you" no more was needed, Sasuke put his hand on his brothers shoulder "Let's go home".


	6. Chapter 6

** Naruto Rise to Hokage**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own a frozen owl**

**Chapter 6 Happy Surprises**

Naruto awoke to a small finger poking his face he slowly opened his eyes to find Neji sat on his chest "Morning little man" he turned and noticed the warm empty space beside him "now where mommy?" he dint have to wait long to find out as his beautiful wife emerged from their attached bathroom wearing nothing but one of his large orange T-shirts "Moring my lovely men" her gentle voice made Naruto's hart flutter.

Naruto sat up leaning against his head board and sat Neji on his lap "Morning Hime, what you got planned today?" he asked her as she sat next to him leaning her head on his shoulder " Not Much I'm taking Neji to the Park Later , then I'm meeting Hanabi for lunch after that I'm training with farther." She explained. "Well my team has the morning off I've got to go see Sasuke about getting Kuro some lighting manipulation training and this afternoon I've got to meet with Ichigo to see how Gins Kenjutsu is coming along but I'm free at lunch if you would like me to join you?"

Neji Gurgled happily at this suggestion and Hinata giggled "I Think your son would like that, Meet us at the park at one" ,Sure Hime" he replied breathing in her scent "I wish I could stay but you know how early that dope gets up , I've got to be early if I want to catch him". He said rising and getting dressed much to Hinata's displeasure.

Naruto Left the Uzumaki compound and made his way next door to the Uchia compound the streets where quite at this time in the morning Naruto took a deep breath filling his lungs with the crisp morning air and smiled as the birds chirped there morning songs celebrating a new day he laughed with joy today's going to be a good day he thought strolling along the street , he reached the gate to the Uchia compound and let himself in he walked through the deserted streets of the once grate and powerful Uchia he walked to the centre of the compound where the clan heads house was situated he walked through the front door and made his way through the hall into the kitchen/ dining area he made a couple of glasses of water ,grabbed a tomato and continued out the patio door into the courtyard.

The courtyard was a small outside training area currently the host to Sasuke and Darrius sparing, on its rim sat comfortable chairs and some small coffee tables Naruto made himself comfortable on one of these chairs and sat the drinks down, he pulled out a newspaper he had brought with him and prepared for the wait.

Half an hour later master and student had finished and made their way over to Naruto "Morning Naruto, you come over for some peace and quiet?" Sasuke Enquired "Nah not today I've come to ask a favour" He asked "What do you need?" Naruto knew he was going to pay for this but Sasuke was the best for the job "I need you to train Kuro in Lighting Manipulation" he asked and waited for the inevitable mocking "Is this for your little pet project?" Sasuke asked after some thought "Yes" Naruto replied meekly "Okay she will need to join me and Darius in our morning training and ill do some one on one with her in the afternoons" Sasuke explained "What Really that easy no mocking or jokes?" Naruto said flabbergasted "Yeah That Easy" Sasuke smiled "Plus I Still owe you for this" He said taping the sword at his side "You staying for breakfast?" he asked Naruto Nodded And followed the pair into the Kitchen "Morning my little Uchia, Sweaty Naruto's stopping for breakfast" Said Sasuke kissing his two twins "Morning Sakura-Chan, Itachi-San and Mikoto-Chan" Naruto Greeted the Small Uchia Family

"Morning Naruto how's the family?" Sakura greeted Naruto shot her one of his famous smiles "As good as ever Sakura chan..." He eyed Sakura suspiciously "Have you told him yet?" he asked "What are you on about Naruto?" Sakura asked hand on hip the other pointing a Ladle at him "You're Pregnant again" Naruto stated like he was commenting on the weather Sakura went blank whilst Sasuke laughed "you better catch up Naruto otherwise my clan will be the larger one especially as Sakura's going to have twins again".

"Hey boss how do you know Sakura is going to have twins and how does Naruto know she's pregnant?" Asked the curious Darius "I will answer both questions with one answer, for Sasuke's and Sakura's wedding gift I placed a fertility seal on Sakura she will always have twins one boy one girl" Naruto said Grinning "Umm Naruto you might want to cover your ears" Sasuke said eyeing Sakura who was furiously typing a number into her phone Naruto looked at Sasuke what why he thought before he heard "Hey Ino guess what ... I'm pregnant" followed by squeals of happiness that left his head ringing and his ears bleeding he grabbed the two males and used the Hiraishin no jutsu to make a quick getaway.

They appeared at training ground seven "Thanks Naruto that was a close one" Sasuke sighed "WHAT!?" Naruto shouted "Darius would you go fetch the rest of the team whilst Naruto gets his hearing back" Darius nodded and sped off , and reappeared ten minutes later with the remainder of team Sasuke who lined up and awaited their orders " are they always this disciplined or is because I'm hear?" Naruto asked "This is what there always like, Mind sticking around for a bit?" Sasuke asked Naruto nodded "Okay team this morning where going to discuss and demonstrate jutsu combinations and we will end with a spar between myself and Naruto make sure your watching carefully there will be a test am I understood?"

"Yes Sensei!" the team shouted in unison , Naruto made some shadow clones to act as the practice dummies "The most basic combination Ninjutsu is using complimenting elements for example" Naruto and Sasuke started to make hand seals then "FIRESTORM JUTSU" a huge maelstrom of fire surrounded the clones when it subsided there was nothing left of the clones that was a combination of fire and wind theses two are the easiest to meld , now what would you say is the hardest?" he asked his students Bulma raised her hand " Earth and Lightning?" She asked "Yes correct Their aren't many earth lightning jutsu's simply because they are so hard to combine, the one I'm about to show you is one of mine and Naruto's own creation" Naruto and Sasuke sat back to back in meditative pose they started to weave signs their speed ever increasing after a whole three minutes the shouted "Uzu Chia MAC attack" a large bolder the size of a house ascended from the ground , it began to shake violently before shooting off into the stratosphere the only sign of it they could see where the shockwaves it left as it reached the speed of sound. The children were left speechless.

Sasuke continued to lecture about different elements how they combined and the pros and cons of such combinations as they reached the end of their session Naruto took a combat stance and he and Sasuke launched themselves at each other every punch and kick the other blocked they went on like this for twenty minutes until lunch came around Sasuke dismissed his team he gave Naruto a look that said watch this.

The young Kurma clansmen in Sasuke's team Kirito made his way over to Hanabi as she packed up her gear "Hey Hanabi, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime?" Hanabi just looked at him like he had said something funny "Kirito I appreciate the offer but I already have a boyfriend" Kirito wouldn't accept it "Really well he cant be that good I mean we have the best team so it makes sense for you go with me" Hanabi just laughed again "She told you no already god take a hint" Said a new voice as a young man came into the clearing he had light brown shaggy hair that defied gravity a blue scarf wrapped around the lower part of his face and the rest of the scarf blowing in the wind he wore a black and gray jumpsuit ,across his back was a sabre and a monkey sat on his shoulder instead of the normal headband his had the symbol of a sword within a leaf "And who the hell are you?" Kirito asked the new arrival "I'm glad you asked I'm the carrier of the will of fire, the pride of the Sarutobi clan, the future Hokage the one all ladies want but can only be had by one, The Monkey Sage" The boy said making a pose suddenly a large toad Appeared with Naruto sat upon his back "Apprentice to the Gallant sage of the Toads the mighty and powerful Senin Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto chimed in "Konohamaru Sarutobi!" They shouted in unison.

Kirito Looked crestfallen "Konohamru do you have to do that every time?" Hanbi Chuckled as she took his hand and lead him away Naruto fell into step behind them "Dinner round mine tonight okay Sasuke" Naruto shouted over his shoulder.

He put his attention back to the couple in front of him "so you joining us for lunch Konohamru?" he asked his first student "Yeah boss , so how's the team coming?" Naruto smiled his classic grin " Good Kasi Will be ready first but he has the longest road to master Anima, Kuro I think will be after that then Gin and Shin will be last simply because there's so many requirements to be met for their blades" Naruto answered Konohamru Just Laughed "Tell me about it I had to beat the monkey boss , become a sage and trick Son Goku Before I could Wield this bad boy" He said gesturing to the sabre slung across his back "Hey I dint know the monkey summons would make it that hard when I made them the guardians of the blade" Naruto Apologised "I think he could of got it a lot easier if he didn't insult the monkey boss" Hanabi pointed out Konohamru just scowled While Naruto just laughed they reached the park and could see Hinata waiting for them.

She greeted Naruto with a kiss before handing him the satchel that held the sleeping Neji Naruto fastened the satchel to his chest he took his wife by the hand and made his way to his favourite restaurant.

Later that evening the Uzumaki and Uchia families sat and broke bread The whole clan was in attendance and with the added Uchia clan the many conversations and sound of dishes clanking melded into a sound that brought a huge smile to Naruto's face "So Ichigo how's Gin doing?" The Swordsman smiled "He's not the brightest but god that kids got some determination he's gone as far as I can take him , he will need another teacher to polish and refine his skills with a No dachi" Ichigo replied "Cool Well you know the swordsman tournament coming up in Kiri?" Naruto asked " Yeah Myself and Ichigo are going to compete" Sai said whilst fussing over his daughter "Well I was going to enter Kasi and whilst there I was going to ask an old friend to take over gins Kenjutsu training" Naruto said nonchalantly "Wait what" said Kasi sat further down the table "Yeah what's this about a tournament?" Asked Sasuke "Until we can go I want you to teach the boy some of your tricks Kurma" Naruto asked Kurma Who was now in the Human form he used for missions and walking about the village "Why should I take the boy?" Kurma asked in his deep gravelly voice "Sensei Seriously tell me about this Tournament!" Kasi asked "Yeah Naruto" chimed in Sasuke "Because I know you can do things an Inuzuka could Never do come on thing of it as helping out your canine cousins" Naruto Pleaded "NARUTO" growled Sasuke And Kasi together "Okay Okay" Responded Kurma "Cool Hey Sai ...OOOWWW OKAY OKAY DAMIT" said Naruto getting fried by a chidori senborn from Sasuke he handed a letter to Sasuke and Kasi "The details are on their" he said laughing.

Later that night after seeing the Uchia off and settling the children down Naruto climbed into bed fighting a losing battle with the sandman he pulled Hinata into his chest breathing in her unique scent "Love you" He mumbled "Naruto? ...hunny?" Hinata asked "Yea" he responded back sleepily "I'm pregnant".


	7. Chapter 7

** Naruto Rise to Hokage**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own a coach full of baggage**

**Chapter 7 Bonds**

It was a beautiful morning in the village hidden in the leaves a happy energy permeated the air everyone in the streets where smiling and laughter echoed through the streets it didn't take long for Kuro Yuri to find out why, The stone face of Minito Namikaze that overlooked the village had a speech bubble painted next to him it read "Hey guess what Konohagakure I'm going to be a granddad again!"

Kuro Giggled and rushed to the Uzumaki Compound the people she passed asked her to pass on their congratulations to The happy family Kuro stopped each time to agree to pass on the message or to thank the villagers on her sensei's behalf _I'm never going to get their at this rate _she jumped to the rooftops to avoid the well wishing citizens her excitement building as the compound came into sight she jumped to the floor and ran to the gate activating the blood seal to gain access to the compound.

The clan was a hive of activity stalls of all kinds where in the process of being set up She could see the old Mako running around issuing orders , She could see Ichigo directing people making deliveries and Riku putting up decorations she made a beeline to Naruto's home.

She entered the front door and made her way to the heart of the Uzumaki house, the kitchen inside Lady Hinata sat been fussed over by Karin and her pale husband Sai "Good Morning and congratulations Hinata" She greeted the Matriarch of the clan Hinata Gestured to the empty seat beside her "Thanks Kuro come join us" Kuro complied with the request and sat beside Hinata "What's going on out there? It looks like your preparing a festival!" Hinata smiled and Karin just Laughed "Naruto's throwing a celebration party silly" _Yeah but this is a bit overboard "_its because family means everything to Naruto he grew up with none to care for him and no one to care for but now he has many friends a loving family and the respect and love of the entire village these bonds are the only think Naruto really sees as having value so now that there is going to be a new addition a new bond forged and Naruto wants to everybody to feel the joy he's feeling hence the party"

"And you know Naruto its either go big or go home" Sai said with a small smile that seemed to light up the gloomy looking Jonin. "Where is kasi this morning?" she asked "I think he's in Karmas dome" Karin said putting down a plate of eggs and bacon down in front of the Young Nara "Eat some breakfast before going chasing after him" Kuro Wolfed down the food before thanking Karin and shooting towards the dome that took up a quarter of the compound as she drew near to the impressive structure she realised that she had never been inside the dome and had no idea what to expect.

What she found wasn't what she expected the roof of the dome was made of glass allowing the sunshine in the inside was a small forest the trees where the large variety you would find outside of the village the forest flanked a small meadow covered in wild flowers some she had never seen bird song filled the air in the corner of the meadow was a small pond fed by a large waterfall it was the most Beautiful place she had ever seen Sat upon a bolder in the middle of the pond sat kasi cross-legged and shirtless his red hair was wet with perspiration, Kasi could see the concentrated look upon his face. Her eyes ran the contours of his body _I wonder if he feels as good as he smells...DAMIT KURO THATS YOUR TEAM MATE AND FRIEND IT ISNT WORTH THE RISK! _She scolded herself her face grew red and she fled from the dome and her emotions.

Shin was annoyed to say the least his entire morning had been taken up with organising his sensei's guests Naruto had been blinking in and out of existence each time returning with a guest sometimes it would be someone like Tazuna the bridge builder and his family other times it would be people of grate renown like the Kazekage or the leaders of some of the nations themselves, Shin treated as with the same amount of respect after all each was important to his Sensei and his sensei was very important to him , _okay maybe it isn't that bad its better than what Gins doing._

_Gin was currently dragging a massive barrel through the streets of Konohagakure he was stumbling everywhere a drunken smile upon his face _"There waaas TEN white zetzu pinned to the wall if One does fall the...res NINE white Zetzu pinned to da wall!" Haku was currently trying to direct Gin to the Uzumaki compound he had soon had enough and Let out a long Howl, the howl was answered and soon one Kiba Inuzuka appeared to answer the call for help he quickly put a mask on to over his nose before the overpowering smell of that much sake could put him in the same state as his young clansman "Gin what are you doing with so much booze" he asked shaking his head in disappointment "IFTS for Sen say ... sen sea ... sensei yeah that's the one!" he said proud he had been able to pin the slippery word Kiba took hold of the rope "Okay ill help you get it there , and I'm going to have a word with Naruto about taking better care of his charges " Cooool thanks unc ... wha abou the other ten barrels?" Gin slurred "Whaatt!" Shouted Kiba whilst Akamaru looked like he was laughing.

Kasi was sat in Kurma's dome he was currently deep in conversation with Anime the Demon sealed within his sword **sweet child why do you worry this should be a time of celebration,**_ I can't help it I can't help but wonder what will happen as our clan grows, will we be seen as a threat will the nations band together to wipe us out _**kasi! Stop this foolishness yes the clan has more potential than it ever did so yes that is a possibility but don't you dare doubt us with my help then clan fought off three invading nations for four days before falling and now I'm not alone Kurma has pledged himself to this clan do you really think that mine and Kurma's power isn't enough! **_That's not it and you know it isn't I just don't you to have to endure the pain of entire nation ever again!_** Sweet Kasi you cannot protect me from my own nature I am Anima demon of pain and suffering You share this burden with me you must come to terms with your fears how else can we take on others pain if we are too busy dealing with yours? **_Your right thanks Ani _** your welcome my sweet child now go and have fun, get into some trouble or go try steel a kiss from Kuro Yuri just act your age and stop this worrying. **_Aniiiii! , _He stood up and jumped to shore he picked up his clothing got dressed and went to join the festivities.

The news travelled fast and soon all of the village where joining the festival the Toads made an appearance and demolished the sake the songs and croaking went on long into the night Gara surprised everyone with dance moves that had the women eyeing him hungrily and the men looking on with jealously. The Hokage spent the night fussing over her adopted family, over all a good time was had, but many would be nursing hangovers for weeks.

A week later a small group assembled at the front gates there was team Naruto and team Sasuke, they were also joined by Rock lee and his team consisted of three boys and a girl, the girl of the group was one of the children saved from the root program she wore all black gear with light black armour decorating her body her hair was jet black and tied into a ponytail she had deep green eyes and a light complexion Across her back was a standard Katana. Her name was simply Karas. Next on the team Izzaru another ex root child he wore bright mismatching florescent clothing he's hair was styled as a set of purple spikes he bounced around with bounds of energy Izzaru obviously tried hard to distance himself from his oppressive past hence his outrageous style.

Next was a hulk of a boy wearing the traditional armour of the Akimichi Clan his hair was long light brown hair tied into a plat and across his back was an axe the size of most of the other children he was an intimidating image until he opened his mouth like all Akimichi he was kind hearted a jovial.

The final member of their team was a boy called Might Tao and he was a carbon copy of his sensei the only difference been that his sensei had a large bandaged sword upon his back and the headband he wore wasn't the rational style but was the blade within the leaf seen on only two other leaf ninja, Both who were present they where Rock Ten ten and Konohamru.

"Okay everyone where off to kiri to take part in a tournament my team will take point Sasuke you team has the left flank lee yours has the right Konohamru and ten ten will cover our backs" Naruto said issuing orders that the other followed without question

"Sting like a butterfly jump like a flea where coming for you killer B!" shouted Naruto as they all set out.


End file.
